Curioso
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Era curioso que ellos, siendo tan diferentes, pudieran ser tan buenos amigos. Ella siendo tipo Pelea y su compañero tipo Siniestro. También era curioso que la pequeña Lucario y el joven Zoroark llegaran a sentir eso que se conoce como amor./ Zoroark Male x Lucario Female
1. Prólogo

N/A: He aquí de nuevo, haciendo de las mías al subir esta historia. Un Zoroark Male x Lucario Female porque...tiene más sentido que el más alto sea el hombre.

Bah, ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto si ni siquiera he publicado el primer capítulo de conquistando Unova? Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Falta de candidatos.

Esta historia es Hetero y tendrá mi parecer 10 capítulos.

Summary: Era curioso que ellos, siendo tan diferentes, pudieran ser tan buenos amigos. Ella siendo un tipo Pelea y su compañero tipo Siniestro. También era curioso que la pequeña Lucario y el joven Zoroark llegaran a sentir eso que se conoce como amor.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

¡Al prólogo!

...

-¡Lucario, lanzamiento concentrado!

-¡Zoroark, contrarresta con Bola de sombras!

Ambos pokémon, siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador se prepararon para decidir el destino del combate. La Lucario y el Zoroark se lanzaron los ataques, haciendo que colisionaran. Esperaban y esperaban hasta que...

...

-¡Lucario, esquiva!

Sip, bola de sombras ganó.

La pokémon Pelea salió disparada por los cielos para después caer con fuerza, herida al máximo. Su entrenadora fue corriendo a socorrer a su pokémon, siendo seguida por su oponente humano y pokémon.

-Ruri...¿estás bien? Por favor, despierta pequeña...-su entrenadora llamaba cariñosamente a su pokémon por su mote, esperando que despertara. Siendo tipo acero también, su ataque pelea y el tipo fantasma le había dañado demaciado.

Zoroark gruñó un poco frustrado, había puesto todo su poder en el ataque y sabía que su amiga apenas acababa de evolucionar mientras que él llevaba meses.

Un Máx. Revivir la hizo despertarse. Lucario entreabrió sus ojos débilmente, para ser envuelta en los brazos de su entrenadora y observar el rostro arrepentido de Zoruark, que pedía perdón discretamente.

-Tu Lucario es fuerte, mas aún no se acostumbra. La tuviste mucho tiempo siendo Riolu, ¿verdad?- su compañero humano soltó una risita suave, sonrojando a la entrenadora de pena e ira.

-Oh, cállate. Ya verás que pronto seremos tan fuerte como tú y tu Zoroark.

El pokémon y el joven entrenador compartieron miradas unos momentos para después echarse a grandes carcajadas.

-¡No se rían, ustedes dos! Ruri, les ganaremos algún día.-la chica miró a su pokémon, que le sonrió en respuesta.-Tú solo espera y verás.

-...Rarw...-la azulada rugió débilmente para ver como Zoroark dejaba de reír y le alargaba una baya entre sus manos, dejando a su entrenador riendo solo.

-(Para tí. Fui demaciado brusco.)

-(Gra...Gracias Zoruark...)

-¡Oh, qué lindos!- la entrenadora de la pequeña Lucario sonrió, viendo que de pronto el tipo Siniestro se ruborizaba de pena.-Para ser enemigos en cuanto a tipos, se llevan muy bien.

-Tu Gallade y tu Lucario se llevan bien.-objetó el entrenador.

-Pero es porque también es tipo Pelea, zonzo.

Zoruark y Lucario observaban como sus entrenadores discutían entre sí. Gallade salió de la pokéball de su entrenadora sin su consentimiento.

-(¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?)

...

-¡Ruri, estás bien!

Lucario fue exprimida en los brazos de su entrenadora. Acababa de salir del cuarto de rehabilitación del centro pokémon. La azul de orbes rojizos gruñó rodando los ojos. Su dueña era muy exagerada. Se separó de su entrenadora y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo que de casualidad había sido el mismo que lo había derrotado.

¿Tengo que decir que los dos humanos habían comenzado a discutir?

-(Ya pareces bien, compañera.)

-(Sip, ya me siento mejor.)

Y se vió rodeada por dos extremidades negras alrededor de su cuerpo. Zoroark la estaba abrazando y eso era algo que él jamás, jamás había hecho. Lucario se ruborizó a niveles inimaginables, para después apartarse.

-(¿Por qué rayos me abrazaste?)

-(Tranquila compañera, solo lo hize por hacer. Además , ni te ilusiones, solo te veo como una amiga.)-Lucario se sonrojó todavía más y se abalanzó hacia el pokémon Siniestro dispuesta a darle la golpiza de su vida

-(¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Te voy a matar!)

Aunque, Lucario no estaba consciebte de que Zoroark estaba mintiendo.

...

Explicación.

() = Significa que los pokémon están hablando en su idioma, sus entrenadores no los entienden. Una traducción a sus palabras.

Espero que les haya gustado


	2. Capítulo 1

N/A: Ya, merezco ir a un pozo y caer en él, pero es que cuando te compran un videojuego te esmeras por pasarlo. Sip, esa es mi vaga escusa a pesar de estar publicando más cosas. Además, la inspiración se me fue y me quedé con cara de: Mierda. Pero miren, que he vuelto y aquí esta el primer capítulo.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

¡A la historia!

...

-(Gallade, deja de joder)

-(Uy, ¿pero qué es esto? Un Zoroark que dice malas palabras. El cotillón con Beedrill y Gengar estará de pelos.)

-(Oh no, ni te atrevas maldito hijo de tu madre.)

Gallade sonrió burlesco. Bah, Zoroark era un jodido estúpido para él. El tipo siniestro lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, y de no haber sido que Beedrill entró en la conversación, estaría realmente jodido.

-(¿Ahora qué pasa, chicos?)

-(Sucede, Bee...)-habló Zoroark llamando al pokémon por el mote que su entrenadora le había dado.-(...que este niño me está enfade y enfade mi privacidad.)

-(¿Niño yo? Al menos yo tengo las agallas para decirle a la persona que me gusta mis sentimientos por cierto pokémon.)-Zoroark gruñó al escuchar eso y Beedrill, que estaba escuchando dió un zumbido, dándole a entender a los idiotas que peleaban por una estupidez.

-(Esta es la discusión más tonta que he escuchado después de la de Zoroark y Lucario acerca de los ositos de goma.)- Zoroark se ruborizó al recordarlo. En ese tiempo él era un Zorua y Lucario una Riolu pequeña e inútil.-(Gallade, todos sabemos que jamás le has dicho a Gardevoir lo que sientes y Zoruark, todos sabemos que eres un niñito rebelde que se cree muy rudo, más que Gengar cuando está cabreado para decirle a Lucario que la quieres.)

-(¿Cómo cojones lo saben ustedes?)-Oh, Zoroark asesinaría a alguien hoy.

-(Gardevoir.)

Gruñó. Parece que no asesinaría a alguien hoy.

...

Bisharp estaba al lado de Gardevoir, conversando. Los dos entrenadores estaban discutiendo sobre galletas y berenjenas como todos los tiempos.

-(¿Es normal eso?)-preguntó ella, con el rostro envuelto en seriedad.

-(Supongo que sí, Gallade es una versión macho de un Gardevoir, son del mismo ciclo. Es normal que lo quieras.)-El tipo siniestro y acero respondió.

-(No me refiero a eso. Gallade es un idiota, no entiendo por qué me gusta.)

Bisharp sonrió.-(Los opuestos se atraen.)

-(Que dicho tan más estúpido)-Gardevoir suspiró y fue hacia el par de entrenadores, dispuesta a separarlos.

Una pokémon tipo Fantasma y Hielo había estado observando y oyendo la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Frosslass.

Y tenía un plan.

Sonrió maliciosa y se alejó de allí. Bisharp notó su presencia, más no le puso atención.

...

-(¿Y qué debería decir?)-Lucario preguntó. Gengar rodó sus ojitos rojos.

-(Pff. Me suena a que estás idiotizada por ese idiota.)- y sonrió burlesco al verla sonrojarse.

-(¡Estás mal!)

-(Oh sí, tan mal estoy que estás roja como nuestra entrenadora cuando habla con ese idiota que la acompaña en su viaje.)

-(Espera Gengar, ¿esos dos se gustan?)- Lucario estaba incrédula.

-(Sip, pero no estan consientes siquiera.)

El amor era idiota, pero muchos estaban callendo.

...

Gallade retrocedió ante el ataque del Sneasel de su entrenadora. Estaba entrenando a su pokémon tipo Siniestro para volver fuertes sus ataques recién aprendidos en ataque especial.

Los Sneasel no tenían mucho ataque especial.

-¡Ventisca!

Sneasel obedeció y creó la ventisca tipo Hielo que le lanzó a Gallade, éste se puso en posición de defensa y aguantó el golpe fácilmente.

Gallade era muy bueno con su Defensa especial.

-¿Y bien Gallade?

Negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le había dolido. Sneasel suspiró desilucionada, al menos hasta que oyó una voz cercas de ella:

-(Inténtalo de nuevo, Sneasel)

La chica se ruborizó con fuerza al reconocer el dueño del sonido. Gengar, su mejor amigo -y amor platónico al mismo tiempo-. Le estaba dando ánimos y con esa confianza que empezaba a burbujear en todo su cuerpo, creó otra ventizca más grande, usando todo su poder y se la lanzó al tipo Lucha y Psíquico, que en posición de defensa lo resistió apenas.

-¿Y bien, Gallade?-repitió la entrenadora.

Gallade asintió. Todos los pokémon le aplaudieron. Bicharp, Gengar, Beedrill, Gardevoir, Zoroark, Lucario y otros pokémon que dejaré en el anonimato por el momento. Sneasel se ruborizó un poco, y le sonrió a Gengar, quien le respondió de la misma manera ¡Madre mía! No recordaba una sonrisa tan hermosa. Joder, sí que estaba idiotizada.

Zoroark miró a Lucario de reojo. Lucía feliz.

-(Sneasel lo hizo bien, ¿no lo crees?)- Zoroark le había preguntado, su compañera le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-(Vaya que sí. Si continúa así, será muy fuerte.)

Su entrenadora miró al Bicharp de su compañera y a su Lucario, dándoles a entender que ellos seguían.

...

-¡Garra de Metal!

Lucario asintió, y por medio de haber estado viendo a Bicharp hacerlo, logró envolver su garra en metal y se dirigió hacia el tipo siniestro para darle con él. Bisharp usó Protección y eso evitó daño alguno.

-¡Cola de Hierro!

Suspiró y lentamente su cola se vio envuelta en hierro. Esa técnica la había aprendido por una TM vieja, de Sinnoh pero le había sido muy útil. Lucario dió un gran salto y descendió rápidamente, dando vueltas para pegarle a Bicharp. Acertó, pero había sido un daño mínimo.

-¡Terremoto!

Y todos entraron en pánico. Nadie sabía que Lucario sabía ese movimiento.

La tierra empezó a sacudirse a una gran intensidad. Gengar se abrazó a Sneasel y gracias a su habilidad levitación, no sufrieron daño alguno. Gardevoir y Gallade se subieron encima de un arbol frondoso difícil de derrumbar, Zoroark y Frosslass se abrazaron a la abeja que se elevó para no recibir algún daño. Bicharp entró en pánico y siguiendo la ineficaz solución de los psíquicos, se agarró a un árbol. Quien no tuvo una suerte de perros había sido la entrenadora, que comenzó a tambalearse. Una abertura enorme de tierra se había abierto detrás de ella y dió un paso en falso hacia atrás, calléndo hacia atrás.

-(¡NO!)-Lucario gritó extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, como si de esa manera pudiera salvarla.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió inmediatamente sentir una mano de cinco dedos humanos sostenerla apenas.

¿Él...estaba salvándola?

-He, he...casi llego tarde, pequeñaja.-murmuró el, con un tono nerviosos que trataba de ocultarse con burla.

Ella no contestó. Esa abertura era jodidamente grande. Lucario sí que se había esmerado.

Con ayuda de sus pokémon, lograron sacar a la entrenadora. Sus pokémon la abrazaron apenas salió y ella soltó una sonrisa de alegría en consecuencia.

-Ay pequeños, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

La más preocupada había sido Lucario, por que ella había sido la creadora del terremoto.

Oh arceus, quería llorar.

-Ruri, ese terremoto fue muy fuerte. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

La tipo Pelea/Acero sonrió, aún con los ojos queriendo volverse vidriosos. La chica humana se dirigió a su compañero.- Y gracias por salvarme.

-Eh...no fue nada.-contestó el, ruborizándose al extremo.

-(Casi mato a mi entrenadora...)

-(No fue tu intención, compañera)- Zoruark siempre apoyándola. Lucario se abrazó a él, llorando en su pecho silenciosamente. Prefería que todos creyeran que le abrazaba a que estaba llorando. Lucario odiaba lucir débil frente a los demás, pero Zoroark era su excepción.

Por el contrario, el pokémon siniestro estaba sonrojado ¡Maldito sonrojo! Sabía que ella estaba llorando, pero deseaba que eso continuara así, porque tenía la oportunidad de consolar a Lucario y Abrazarla como siempre había querido.

Sneasel fue la única que se dió cuenta de la escena, todos los demás estaban con su total atención en la humana. Se apartó de Gengar -quien aún estaba abrazánndola,- y se dirigió hacia los otros dos pokémon. Lo que no oyó fue el gruñido de molestia que Gengar había dado cuando la Siniestro se había separado.

Zoroark notó a Sneasel acercarse, sonriendo con cara de : "Esto irá al cotilleo de Gengar y Beedrill, ¿lo sabías?" y el pokémon macho hizo una seña de que hiciera silencio usando una de sus manos.

Sneasel entendió todo a la perfección. Y no pudo evitar sentirse tan contenta.

...

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me quedó?

Prometí publicar el domingo pasado a uno de los que me mandó un review y miren, lo hice tres días después.

Sé que hay algunas preguntas, pero lentamente se irán respondiendo.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 2

N/A: Tercer capítulo, guapuras. Este episodio trata del cotilleo de Gengar y Beedrill, quizás tenga un poco de humor, quizás.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que...bloqueo mental, bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo...

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

¡Al fic!

...

-(Muy buen, estamos por iniciar el cotilleo de Beedrill y Gengar, ¿alguien quiere decir algo antes de iniciar?)

Sneasel levantó su mano, nerviosa. Gengar le sonrió con dulzura, sonrojándola.

-(¿Sí, Sneasel?)

-(Um...¿cuál es el tema de la semana?)-preguntó ella, tímida. Frosslass suspiró irritada. Odiaba a esa pokémon Hielo y Siniestro.

-(Sólo cállate, debilucha)-comentó Frosslass. Gengar gruñó.

-(Déjala Frosslass, o te golpeo con una bola de sombras.)

Y ella calló, por que Gengar + Bola Sombra + Frosslass = K.O.

Gengar tenía un ataque especial masivo.

-(¿Alguien tiene alguna novedad de esta semana?)- Beedrill cuestionó. Todos se miraron entre sí y alzaron sus manos.-(Además del accidente de nuestra entrenadora)- De nuevo compartieron miradas y bajaron la mano, excepto Sneasel. Aprovecharía que Lucario y Zoroark entrenaban con sus entrenadores para hablar sobre lo ocurrido con esos dos tortolitos. Quería darles una mano.

Gengar la miró con interés para nada disimulado y Frosslass solo masculló algunas palabras de odio hacia la pequeña.

-(Tienes la palabra, Sneasel.)

-(Vi a Zoroark y a Lucario abrazados.)

Oh...Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Beedrill fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión.

-(¿Cómo los encontraste?)

Y Sneasel se sonrojó de sobremanera. Recordó los bracitos de Gengar roseándola. Arg, eso había sido...

Había sido...

¿Cómo explicar que, nerviosa ante la cercanía de Gengar, había desviado la mirada y curiosa al ver a los dos juntos, había decidido ver?

-(Oí un sonido pequeño...y me separé de Gengar para ver, ¿recuerdas que me habías abrazado?)-Gengar asintió, disimulando su sonrojo.-(Los ví, fundiditos...aunque, no sé la razón)

Gallade, que estaba a su lado, torció la boca con molestia y se giró hacia ella bruscamente, asustándola.-(¡Vamos Sneasel!)-le gritó, literalmente. Había olvidado que esa pequeña todavía era una niña.

-(Ni te atrevas a seguirle gritando, imbécil)-Y Gengar le lanzó una bola de sombras, siendo eficaz contra Gallade. Nadie se movió para ayudarle, ni siquiera Gardevoir. Sneasel se hechó a llorar como una niña y se abrazó a la persona más cerca a ella, en ese caso, Bicharp que sólo la miró con cara de póker.

¿Está de más decir que el Fantasma estaba celoso hasta las orejas?

-(¿Alguien quiere comentar sobre este tema?)-Gengar preguntó, apretando los dientes por la furia.

Bicharp levantó la mano.-(Yo quiero decir algo.)

Beedrill revoloteó en su lugar y le dió la palabra haciendo una seña con uno de esos taladros que tenía como manos.

-(Primero: Sneasel, apártate.)- la siniestro obedeció y masculló unas disculpas en voz baja que Bicharp pudo oír.-(Segundo: Está claro como el agua que esos dos tienen una cierta cosa que...¿cómo la llaman los humanos?)

-(¿Química?)- Gardevoir preguntó, alzando una de sus manitas por un segundo. Bisharp accedió a continuar entonces.

-(Sí, esa cosa. Esa cosa que muchos sienten)- Y envió miradas disimuladas a casi todos ahí, Sneasel reaccionó poniéndose roja cual tomate.

-(¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que nosotros aquí estamos enamorados?)- Gruñó la de tipo Siniestro y la Fantasma al mismo tiempo. Chandelure, uno de los pokémon fantasma masculino y entrenado por el salvador de la dueña de Lucario, encendió su flama para lograr atraer la atención y de los demás. Y funcionó.

-(Por favor Frosslass y Sneasel. Crean o no muchos estamos conscientes de muchas cosas entre sí.)

-(En lenguaje pokémon Candelabro.)

-(Que estoy bien enteradito que ambas están enamoradas del mismo pokémon.)

Sneasel y Frosslass estrecharon sus ojos cual platos. Gengar frunció el ceño en cuanto la palabra Sneasel sonó en aquella oración.

¿Qué había dicho?

Ambas se miraron entre sí.

-(¡Es mío!)- Que maduro, la primera reacción de ambas fue decir eso y hecharse a golpes. Gengar se sintió algo extraño, como si esa pelea fuera por él.

¿Por qué el amor era tan jodidamente idiota?

Gardevoir usó Psíquico para detener a ambas y que pararan esa actuación infantil. Sneasel lucía bastantes heridas y Frosslass unas pocas. La mayoría de los golpes no le habían surtido efecto a la Fantasma.

-(Gallade, Gardevoir, curen a ambas.)

Pulso cura había sido útil ahí. Gardevoir y Gallade sanaron los arañazos y raspones de ambas pokémon,

-(¿Alguien más va a interrumpirme?)-Bisharp lucía lleno de furia. Nadie habló.-(Bien, entonces voy a...)

-(Quiero ir al baño.)

Gallade, cavaste tu tumba.

...Battle mode On...

Un Bicharp enemigo ha aparecido.

Bisharp usó Gillotina.

Ataque K.O.

Gallade ha sido debilitado.

Gardevoir furiosa ha aparecido.

Gardevoir usó Mirada Asesina.

Presición, Ataque, Defensa, Ataque especial, Defensa especial y Velocidad bajó.

Habilidad de Bisharp ha sido anulada.

Golpe Crítico.

Bicharp se ha desmayado de horror.

Gardevoir quiere aprender el movimiento "Asustar a Bisharp" pero Gardevoir no puede...

...Battle mode Off...

-(Esto fue de estúpido a una idiotez)-de no ser porque le haría daño, Beedrill haría un FacePalm.-(¿Alguien quiere ayudar a Bisharp?)

Nadie contestó.

-(Alguien debe ayudarlo.)

-(¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?)

Touché.

Beedrill negó con la cabeza.-(Porque yo siempre estoy cubriendo sus estupideces y les toca hacer algo por él.)

Sneasel se encogió de hombros.-(Como quieras.)- Y con un puño de hielo, el pokémon se despertó.

-(¿¡Pero qué...!?)-Bisharp gruñó.-(Hijos de su pokémon...Más vale que su habilidad sea Fuga o tengan Bolas Humo en mano...)

-(¿Por qué?)-No debiste preguntar, Frosslass.

...El cotilleo de Beedrill y Gengar de un momento a otro había terminado en desastre...

-(¡Alejate de mí, bestia!)

Frosslass estaba huyendo...

-(¡Arceus en bicicleta, ¿qué hicimos para merecerme esto!)

Chandelure colgaba del techo como un calendabro,

-(Soy tan sexy cuando escapo de una situación de muerte.)

Gallade huía, sin dejar su narsicismo de lado.

-(Deja tus tonterías de lado, Gallade.)

Gardevoir lo reprendía. Otra vez...

-(¿Estás bien, Sneasel?)

Gengar estaba abrazado a Sneasel en una esquina, protegiéndola. Joder, ¿acaso ella no notaba que ese idiota estaba loco por ella?

-(Um...s-sí Gengar...e-estoy bien...)

Ni siquiera la muerte podría curar la idiotez...

¿Y los demás? Ni vale la pena mencionarlos.

...En otro lado...

-Se han fortalecido mucho, pequeños.

Lucario y Zoroark chocaron puños, contentos.

-Hay que regresar con los demás, estamos tardando demaciados.

-("Qué lástima.")-pensó Lucario, abatida.-("Me agradaba mucho la idea de seguir entrenando con Zoroark. Me recuerda los viejos tiempos")

Y inevitablemente sonrió.

...FlashBack...

-¡Usa Palmeo, Ruri!

-Excarva rápido Zorua.

La pequeña Riolu empezó a dirigirse hacia su oponente siniestro, pero este se refugió ocultándose bajo tierra. Riolu se asustó.

-No entres en pánico, Riolu.

-¡Muy tarde! Ataque Aéreo.

Zorua salió de la tierra en un gran salto hacia el cielo y descendiendo rápido, propinó un ataque aéreo que dejó a la Peleadora débil y sin poder levantarse.

Momentos después, los cuatro estaban frente a una fogata. Riolu abrazaba a Zorua y éste acariciaba con sus patitas la cabeza azulada de Ruri.

-(Evolucionaré primero que tú, Zorua, Y seré más fuerte. Te venceré algún día.)-Riolu le decía y él escuchaba con atención.-(Ya lo verás.)

-(Y cuando ambos estemos en nuestra última evolución, nos enfrentaremos.)-Zorua contestó, con el mismo entusiasmo.-(Así veremos quién es mejor.)

-(¿Es una promesa?)

-(Que así sea)

...Fin del FlashBack...

Zoroark estaba a destinado a ser el mejor. Había evolucionado primero que ella y peor aún, era más fuerte a pesar de al fin haberle alcanzado. Se sentía inútil a veces y esa vez no era la excepción.

Zoruark era mejor que ella, y estaba demostrado.

-(Hey compañera, una carrera )- Zoroark le propuso.-(Veamos si podenos llegar al cotillón)

Lucario sonrió.

-(Por mí, bien)

...Minutos después...

No sabían cómo sus amigos habían terminado así.

Todos estaban en el suelo. Parecían muertos.

¿Qué rayos había pasado allí?

Zoroark y Lucario compartieron miradas al ver a lo lejos a ambos entrenadores acercarse.

-¿Ruri, allá están tus compañeros?

Y cuando volvieron a ver la habitación, todos ya estaban sentados de nuevo en aquellas sillas pequeñas, rodeados por una gran mesa.

Eso metió más dudas en ambas cabezas.

...

Muy bien. Diré como está acomodado los equipos pokémon.

Entrenadora: Lucario, Gallade, Gengar, Beedrill, Sneasel, A.

Entrenador: Zoroark, Gardevoir, Frosslass, Bisharp, Chandelure, A.

A= Anónimo.

El cotilleo de Gengar y Beedrill es una reunión pokémon que se da cada semana en la historia. Durante ese tiempo, los dos entrenadores van junto a dos de sus pokemon a entrenar a algún lado y los demás se quedan en el centro pokémon más cercano y hacen su desmadre.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítuño.

Karoru Gengar


	4. Capítulo 3

N/A: Tercer capítulo y estoy emocionada por tantos reviews. Moriré de felicidad, de veras. Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho con las ganas de continuar.

Este capítulo contiene romance. La pareja principal es Zoroark x Lucario pero Sneasel y Gengar son tan adgsdfgas juntos que...¡Madre mía! Son adorables, punto.

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué rayos pasó en el cotilleo?

...

Sneasel liberó unas cuantas lágrimas. Estaba asustada por la cara de "Te voy a matar pequeña ingrata" que Zoroark le mostraba. Solo quería ayudar. Gengar estaba a su lado, haciendo frente a la cara del Sinietro pokémon ilusión.

-(¿Y bien?)

-(¿Y bien qué?)-Gengar respondía de una manera grosera y desafiante. Zoroark gruñó ante eso. Parecían una jodida pareja. Sneasel tenía sus garritas firmemente sostenidas a una de las manos de Gengar, más sin embargo sus piernitas delgadas temblaban como gelatina.

Y Gengar estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-(Les dijiste, ¿verdad Sneasel?)-Oh, vaya que lucía cabreado.

-(No es mi culpa.)-la pequeña gruñó con terror y molestia. Se obligó a mantener la compostura al sentir los deditos de Gengar amoldarse a sus garras. Mierda, si ese fantasma no fuera mayor que ella por 13 años, no habría poblema alguno en cuanto a su enamoramiento. Ella tenía 5 años, y él 18

Maldita sea la edad. Deseó ser una Weaville para que hubiese menos problema.

Bah, ¿de qué se quejaba? Lucario y Zoroark estaban peor.

-(Claro que es tu culpa, pequeña)- Gengar negó con un movimiento de orejas y Sneasel torció la boca al ver a Gengar defenderla.

-(Déjala Zoroark, todo el mundo lo sabía antes de que lo dijera. TODOS lo saben, excepto ella.)

Zoroark se ruborizó y notó las lágrimas que huían de los orbes de la Siniestro. Sneasel era muy pequeña y la quería como una hermanita y notó también el agarre entre ambos pokémon.

-(¿Me he perdido de algo?)

Gengar y Sneasel se miraron fijamente y oh...

Sus manos...

Sneasel fue la que se apartó rápido, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Se refugió detrás de Zoroark y él soltó una sonrisita de superioridad.

-(¡Estás mal, Zoroark!)-La pequeña negó, roja como una cereza. Sí cómo no.

Él gruñó y para ver si lo que ella decía era cierto, le guiñó un ojo a su compañera y en consecuencia, Gengar le envió una mirada asesina.

Nop, ellos dos si se traían algo.

-(Zoroark, ¿estás molesto conmigo?)

Iba a asentir, pero reflexionó y al ver a su amiga, tan arrepentida, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Vamos, Sneasel no tenía la culpa de nada si todos ya lo sabían.

Un momento...

-(Aún no me han dicho lo que pasó en el cotilleo)

Sneasel y Gengar tragaron saliva.

...En otro lado...

-(¿¡Que tú hiciste qué?!)

Bisharp lucía apenado.-(He he, es una historia graciosa.)

-(Oh no, no lo es para nada.)

...Battle mode On...

A Wild Lucario Apeared

Lucario use Aura Sphere.

It's super efective.

Bisharp fainted.

...Battle mode Off...

-(Cariño mío, hay otro pejelagarto en la casa...)

o_o

...Con Gallade y Gardevoir...

-(Es bastante lindo de parte de nuestros entrenadores darnos un día libre, ¿no?)- Gallade le dijo, con una serenidad que asustaba a Gardevoir.

-(Eh...sí)

Estúpido sonrojo.

-(Y...¿qué cuentas?)

Gallade entrecerró los ojos. Eso había sido estúpido. Pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, La tipo psíquico y hada soltó una risita adorable.

¿Sería por eso que le gustaba?

-(Nunca maduras, Gallade)

-(¿Madurar? Ni que fuera fruta)

La pokémon negó con la cabeza.

-(Esto es mejor que lo que pasó en el cotilleo)-continuó él, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca, relajándose,

Gardevoir se ruborizó furiosamente. Oh joder, ¿por qué se lo había recordado?

...

-(¿Y bien?)- Zoroark se mantenía expectante, esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos. Sneasel y Gengar se miraron a los ojos. Todos habían concordado no decirle a él y a Ruri sobre el peor cotilleo de todos.

Nunca lo harían.

-(Eh...tengo que ir al baño)

-(Ni lo intentes, Sneasel...)- Gengar miró a su amiga, como quién diciéndole que lo había intentado al menos.

Ella suspiró, intentando disipar inútilmente el sonrojo que estaba posado en sus mejillas, miró a Gengar, su rostro nervioso, su cuerpo tenso y su sonrisa que siempre era burlesca, volverse nerviosa y asustadiza.

Zoroark seguía esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué rayos podía decirle? Necesitaba algo para cubrir a sus amigos y al cotilleo. Y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ganándose el premio a la estupidez extrema.

-(Gengar y yo nos besamos.)

-(¿¡Qué!?)

-(Eh...eso)-Sneasel negó con la cabeza, ruborizándose aún más. Gengar solo estaba perplejo, intentando asimilar lo que ella había dicho. Oh no, eso no había pasado en el Cotilleo, pero bien que ambos querían.

-(Fue solo un besito.)-Mintió ella, apenada por lo que estaba haciendo.- (Todos estaban tan shockeados que se desmayaron)

Zoroark sonrió.-(Entonces fue por eso que vi a ambos acurrucaditos en la esquina. Después de esto, no me extrañaría.)

Sneasely Gengar se miraron fijamente, incrédulos. Eso no lo recordaban.

...Con Frosslass, Beedrill y Chandelure...

-(El cotilleo fue todo un desastre. El tsundere de Bicharp lo arruinó todo.)-Chandelure flotaba con inquietud, moviéndose de lado a lado como si se tratara de un péndulo. Frosslass sonrió.

-(No hay tanto problema, no estuvo tan mal. Pero admito que Gallade y Bisharp se pasaron un poco. Y peor lo que hicieron al final, cuando se pusieron a bailar esa rara danza humana en el tubo. Creo que a Gardevoir le sangraron los ojos)

Beedrill se cruzó de brazos, con cuidado de no lastimarse con sus taladro-manos.- (O cuando Gengar se ponía a lamerle la cara a Sneasel cuando se durmió. Ese depravado...)

-(O cuando Gardevoir y tú, Frosslass se pusieron a contar chistes más malos que la enfermedad tóxica de los alpes.)

Frosslass frunció eñ ceño.-(Esa enfermedad ni existe)

...Horas después...

-¡Chandelure, hiper rayo!

-¡Esquiva y bola de sombras!

Gengar obedeció, y evadiendo ese rayo que ni le afectaba, le lanzó una bola de sombras a Chandelure, que fue destruída por otra, que fue creada por Gardevoir.

La batalla entre Chandelure, Gardevoir vs Gengar y Sneasel estaba picante.

-¡Ventisca!

La pequeña siniestro estaba cansada, debido a estar protegiendo a Gengar de los ataques psíquicos y fantasma que le afectaban. La ventisca fue lanzada y arrojada hacia los enemigos, pero de repente cayó de rodillas cuando apenas lanzó el ataque. Su mente estaba dando vueltas.

Apenas levantó la mirada cuando vió a Gengar acercarse a ella, preocupado.

-(¡Sneasel!)

Lucario, que estaba viendo la batalla sonrió y abrazándose al cuerpo de Zoroark, gritó las palabras que muchos jamás se habían esperado a oír.

-(¡Sneasel está evolucionando!)

Eso a Gengar le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría, notó cual era el ambiente, ya que los Sneasel evolucionaban en dado tiempo del día, llevando un objeto dado. Era de noche, la pequeña llevaba esa garra que su entrenadora le había dado semanas atrás, Sneasel estaba rodeada de esa aura azulada y blanquecina.

Sin duda, Sneasel estaba evolucionando.

-¡Wea...Weaville!

Y se mostró a la pequeña Sneasel evolucionada a Weavile.

-(Este...no me siento muy diferente)-Weavile se miró sus garras, sus piernitas y su cuerpo. Quizás y la pequeña Sneasel seguía allí, esa pequeña que era miedosa y temblorina. Quizás no.

Gengar observó las facciones que mostraban decisión, pero en el fondo vio un brillo, ese brillo que Sneasel siempre había tenido.

Sin duda Weavile seguía siendo la misma.

...

Sneasel evolucionó. Weavile es mi pokémon Hielo favorito.

El próximo capítulo será un PoV de Zoroark sobre sus sentimientos sobre Lucario y los demás.

Nos leemos y agradecería si comentaran.

Karoru Gengar


	5. Capítulo 4

N/A: Capítulo 4 y me siento muy feliz. Gracias por sus comentarios. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes que comentan y a los que no, también.

Este se verá desde el punto de vista de Zoroark. ¿Por qué? Por que sí, y por que es muy sexy. Gracias por seguir esta historia, realmente muchas gracias...y Gengar no es un pedófilo, o quizás sí.

Quien sabe.

Advertencia: Hay malas palabras y mala ortografía que se me puede haber escapado.

Al Fic.

Capítulo 4: El primer intento de Weaville.

...

Fruncí el ceño con molestia al ver a Weaville sonreírme con burla. La personalidad de aquella niña sí que había cambiado. Nosotros los pokémon solemos cambiar de personalidad en algunos casos en el proceso de evolución, pero ella sí que lo había hecho, quizás demasiado.

-(Oh Zoroark, no está mal estar enamorado.)- gruñí por lo bajo al sentir un codazo ligero en mi brazo. La pequeña de hielo me miraba sugestivamente, moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro, de una manera que...

¿Pero qué mier...?

-(¡Estás loca!)

Fingió estar afligida, lo supe por que la cara que ponía cuando era una Sneasel cuando estaba triste daba ternura. Ahora daba miedo, aunque, claro que nunca se lo iría a decir.

-(Oh Zoroark, no seas malo conmigo. Somos amigos.)- sonrió de una manera que no supe si era de escalofríante o totalmente aterradora. Joder, ojalá y la Butterfree de su entrenadora no hubiera muerto, me ayudaría mucho en este momento. Weaville actuaba como peste. Casi como Frosslass.

Gengar, ¿dónde carajo estás? Fantasma de pacotilla, aparécete rápido o terminaré matando a tu...casi novia.

-(Sneasel es mi amiga.)- golpe bajo. Weaville me envió una mirada fea. Si las miradas mataran, estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-(Yo soy Sneasel.)- me dijo, molesta para después contemplar su cuerpo.-( Técnicamente soy una Weaville, ¡pero ese no es el punto!)

Y ahí lo ví. Ese raro brillo en los ojos, del que Gengar me había hablado como un bobo idiotizado, que le decía que Weaville no había cambiado.

Weaville era muy enojona.

-(Sneasel no es así, como tú.)

-(¡Yo soy Sneasel!)- lloriqueó, furiosa.-(¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?)

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en mi cara, asustándola un poco, pero ese rostro de molestia y determinación seguía en su rostro. Me había llegado una idea genial, pero disimulé bien con una cara de póker como las que mi entrenador solía hacer para pretender que algo no le interesaba cuando el hecho era el contrario.

-(Sneasel quería a Gengar.)- mi rostro serio se iría a desfigurar en cualquier momento con las carcajadas que burbujeaban en mi garganta. Su rostro se sonrojó muchísimo, Gengar tenía razón en algunas cosas, después de todo.

-(¿Y? Aún sigo queriéndolo.)- se ruborizó aún más.-(Por cierto, ¿qué tiene que ver mis sentimientos por Gengar en esto?)- parecía tensa, sospechando lo que iría a decir.

Por dios, quería reírme de su cara. Ya veo porque Gallade solía reírse como estúpido cada momento. La cara de Weaville era épica, mas épica que ver a Arceus montando un monociclo sobre una cuerda floja envuelta en fuego a 15 metros del suelo. Así de épica.

-(Me gustaría verte decirle a Gengar tus sentimientos. Conociéndote, Weaville, lo harías fácil y sin rodeos.)- Weaville se puso aún más roja y me reí internamente. Por dios, era muy divertido molestarla.

-(E-Eres un i-idiota, Z-Zoroa-ark)- ¿tartamudea? ¿Weaville tartamudeando? Eso sí que era nuevo.-(¡Lo intentaré! Pero pienso que es estúpido que me envíes a decirle.)

Rodé los ojos.-(Es una confesión, no un sacrificio pokémon.)

La vi darse la vuelta y alejarse a pasos lentos.-(Es casi lo mismo, idiota.)

Y aunque ella no lo supiera, estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

...

Me oculté detras de los árboles. Lucario estaba a mi lado. Había tardado unos minutos en convencerla. Mi cara tierna siempre funcionaba con ella, lo cual me hace preguntarme por qué rayos todavía no me le declaro.

Ah, ya lo recuerdo...

-(¿Zoroark?)

Volteé a verla. Estaba distraído, quizás demaciado. Estúpidos pensamientos. Estúpido sonrojo que está apareciendo en mi rostro en este instante.

-(¿Qué?)- le pregunté, tratando de lucir enfadado pero, joder, nunca me enojaría con ella. Estoy idiotizado por su culpa.

Lucario señaló hacia Weaville, que lucía muy nerviosa. Gengar estaba a unos metros considerables de ella, pero no por mucho, pues parecía que se acercaba a pasos veloces.

Y agradecí que mi entrenador fuera con la de Lucario a esa cita rara en eso que llaman restaurante.

-(Shhh...)-le hice una seña a mi compañera para que guardara silencio y obedeció. Mierda, estamos muy juntos y nuestras manos podrían rozarse en cualquier momento.

¿Sería correcto hacerlo por mi cuenta? ¿Sería ético?

Joder, quería hacer algo, estaba nervioso.

...un segundo...

Mis garras están entrelazadas con...

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Mi mano y la de Lucario estaban unidas. Mis garras entrelazadas suavemente a las de Ruri. Respiré profundamente. Respira Zoroark, Respira bien y que ella no sienta tus nervios estúpidos. Lucario traía un sonrojo de los mil demonios. Es muy adorable sonrojada, debo admitirlo.

-(T-Te veías nervioso así que te tomé de la mano.)- soltó una risotada boba, como arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo.-(Si quieres me...)

-(Está bien.)- apuesto veinte pokédolares a que me veía estúpido.-(No me molesta.)

¡Santo Arceus! ¿Cuando Lucario aprendió Atracción? ¿Mi entrenador tendrá esa máquina técnica?

Decidó ya ni ponerle atención y fijarme en Weaville. Gengar estaba enfrente de ella y él lucía confundido. Claro que sería obvio, Weaville balbuceaba sílabas y no parecía fingir. Tenía un claro ataque de pánico, que Sneasel siempre tenía cuando algo le asustaba un poquito. Seguramente pensaba que no estaría aquí y podría actuar normalmente.

-(Y...como...amigos somos...y-yo...es decir...tú m-me...yo te...yo...)- Weaville estaba roja cual cereza, decía algo para después acompañarle una palabra sin sentido y a esta acompañarla con otra para darle a entender a Gengar una cosa de vete a Arceus saber qué.

-(Eh...no te entiendo, Sneasel.)

Ella lo miró de repente, con los ojos abiertos como disco rayado. Él se dió cuenta de como la había llamado y sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono rosado.

Que yo recuerde, es la primera vez que alguien la había llamado por el nombre de su preevolución.

Gengar y Weaville son tal para cual. Son idiotas.

-(Me llamaste Sneasel...)- murmuró ella, incrédula. ¿Soy yo o sus ojos se están poniendo vidriosos? Va a romper a llorar, justo como lo hacía siempre cuando algo le emocionaba.

Espera, ¿eso le emocionaba? ¿le agradaba que la llamaran por el nombre de su preevolución?

-(Es que...bueno)-Gengar estaba nervioso, sip. Estaba rojo, sip. Es un idiota, sip.-(T-Tú eh...sigues siendo Sneasel...¿no?)- Empieza a tartamudear, sip. Sigue viéndose idiota, sip.-( y no sé...aunque seas Weaville...s-sigues siendo Sneasel para mí.)

Y Weaville está rota en llanto.

Que lindo. Y si no saben lo que es sarcasmo, no entenderán por qué dije la frase anterior.

Ahora ambos están abrazados. Weaville está rodeando apenas con sus brazos largos y delgados una parte de la cintura de Gengar y éste, con sus bracitos tenía la espalda de la pequeña sinietro junto a su cuerpo. Ambos rojos, ambos idiotas, tal para cual.

Y me hace pensar que, Weaville no pudo decirle a Gengar lo que sentía.

Que mal, y esta vez, no es sarcasmo.

...En otro lugar, tiempo después...

-(¿No le dijiste nada?)

Ella negó con la cabeza, apenada. Sonreí, acariciando su frente. Weaville cerró los ojos ante el contacto, contenta.

-(Lo siento, Zoroark.)

Nah, no importaba. Lucario, a mi lado, sonreía, orgullosa de su amiga siniestro. Lucario y Weaville eran como madre e hija, respectivamente.

-(No importa, ya sabía yo que seguías siendo la misma.)- ella abrió sos orbes de golpe, mirándome fijamente. Decidí continuar.-( Solo quería ayudarte.)

No mentía, en cierto modo.

-(Gracias.)- ella me sonrió, para después apartarse de mí. De repente miró hacia el lado izquierdo de reojo y sonrió. Dió otro paso hacia atrás y murmuró algo. Que bueno que sabía leer los labios. O al menos eso pensé al momento.

"Gallade va a empujar a Lucario."

Volteé para apenas ver a ese pokémon detrás de Ruri y usar sus dos manos para empujarla. Estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome y una sonrisa maliciosa se miró en los labios del tipo Psíquico y Lucha. Lucario soltó un grito, que fue acallado rápidamente cuando yo y ella chocamos, siendo llevados por la fuerza del impacto.

Gallade era un idiota, un estúpido, un tarado sin cerebro. Le arrancaré los órganos y los masticaré de una manera lenta y torturante. Pagará por lo que ha hecho.

Cavó su propia tumba y esta vez Gardevoir no va a poder ayudarlo.

Había empujado a Lucario, y ésta estaba enfrente de mí.

Mis brazos estaban rodeando la cintura de Lucario por reflejo y sus rojos, incrédulos observaban los míos. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y miré de reojo las suyas, para comprobar que también estaba sonrojada. Sus manos habían parado en mi pecho, sosteniéndose de él con fuerza. Pero lo peor no era eso.

Lo peor era la posición final, porque ambos estabamos en el suelo, ella encima de mí.

No, lo peor era que nuestros labios estaban en contacto. Maldije saber leer los labios.

Y joder, sí que se sentía bien, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

...

Uy, primer beso.

Vaya que, tardé menos en terminar este capítulo. Lamento si fue algo corto, pero mi computadora murió y escribí esto en tablet, todo por ustedes. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Los comentarios son gratis, y me ayudan a continuarle n_n.

Nos leemos luego.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	6. Capítulo 5

N/A: ¡Hola! Quinto capítulo y llevamos más de 30 reviews, ¡qué emoción! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho y me alegran mi día. Muchas gracias, repito. Sin sus comentarios, no estaría actualizando este fic. Realmente se los agradezco.

Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Weaville, ¿por qué? No sé, le toca ahora a esta pequeña tipo Siniestro. Después le tocará a la tierna y linda Lucario.

¡Al capítulo!

Capítulo 5: El instinto de Arceus no es comparado con el instinto femenino.

...

Por los regis, esto estaba mal. La relación de Lucario y Zoroark había cambiado drásticamente gracias a Gallade. Ese jovencito imprudente luego se las vería con Zoroark y su garra umbría, pero bueno, él se lo buscó.

Y peor, ya nadie podía hablar de nada: Que Chandelure estaba obsesionado con las bayas Atania, que no permitía a nadie tocarlas, que Beedrill se la pasa lloriqueando la muerte de su esposa, Butterfree, que a Zoroark le gusta insultar a Frosslass y que, siempre termina con una mano roja marcada en la mejilla, que Lucario sueña cosas...no aptas para niños, que Bisharp le gusta bailar ballet cuando nadie lo ve, que a Umbreon le gusta morder mis orejas y que a Gengar le gusta torturar a Umbreon, que a Espeon le gusta pasarse de pervertida con Bisharp y que a mí...bueno, yo solo me río de las tonterías de los demás.

-(¡Las Lucarios somos planas, idiota!)

-(Tsk, aunque no fuera así, tú aún seguirías siendo plana.)-oí una risa y un gruñido.-(Es tu naturaleza ser poco atractiva.)

Zoroark y Lucario estaban discutiendo, otra vez. De estar siempre de acuerdo ahora peleaban por todo. Es de lo peor. Ruri ya no me aconseja porque el idiota de Zoroark se la pasa discutiendo con ella hasta de cualquier cosa. ¡Me harta! No puedo hablar con nadie, cada uno me ignora olímpicamente. Chandelure siempre cree que quiero sus bayas Atania y sabe que yo prefiero las Lichi. Beedrill no me toma enserio, me llama siempre Buterfree e intenta abrazarme. Zoroark, Frosslass y Lucario andan en su mundo, discutiendo. Si trato de hablar con Bisharp cuando hace su... actividad secreta, estaría tres metros bajo tierra, gracias. Umbreon se la pasa coqueteando conmigo, para después ser torturado por su novia Espeon y Gengar. Ah... y que más quisiera yo que hablar con mi fantasmita, decirle lo que siento y todas esas basuras cursis. Arceus, dame fuerzas para no lanzarme contra él y besuquearlo.

Por el momento, estoy sola.

Suspiro. Estoy aburrida y siento mi cuerpo tensarse al ver como Gengar y Beedrill intentan separar a Lucario y a Zoroark, que están discutiendo y dándose golpes. Odio que hagan eso. Ellos son mejores amigos, deberían...ah, ya no sé que pensar. Desde que Gengar me dijo Sneasel se mantiene alejado de mí y cada vez que intento hablar con él, se sonroja y se va. Odio eso. Odio que me ignoren. Y más que me ignore la persona que me gusta, pero realmente me da igual, yo así lo quiero.

Soy tipo siniestro, pero eso no significa que soy una persona siniestra.

-(¿Abandonada de nuevo, Weaville?)- Gallade, ¿por qué tenías qué aparecer? Torcí mi boca en un gesto de disgusto y me digné a verlo a la cara, y me sorprendí al verlo serio. Joder, el apocalispsis está llegando. Por los pokémon legendarios, alguien busque un Arca para meter...-(Oye, Luces pasmada, pequeña.)

Está sonriendo con gentileza, ¿dónde están las nubes, los truenos, la lluvia? ¿Dónde están los maremotos? ¿¡DÓNDE!? -(¿E-Eh?)

-(Estabas pensativa, Weaville.)- Está raro. Gallade no suele mantener una conversación tan normal.

-(Estoy bien, ¿pero lo estás tú?)

Oí un suspiro resignado.-(No.)

Lo sabía. Demaciado bueno para ser cierto.

-(¿Se puede saber por qué?)

Silencio. Respiré con calma. Alcé la vista para ver sus orbes rubí contemplarme.-(¿Gengar te quiere como amiga?)

Venga, me desvió la conversación. Me sonrojé al no saber la respuesta. Gallade me veía triste, parecía como si le hubiesen...

-(¿Gardevoir te rechazó?)

-(No, pero sé que no le gusto.)- No sé quién le metió esa idea falsa, yo sabía que a Gardevoir le gustaba Gallade. Todo el mundo sabía que eran novios...todos...excepto ellos.-(Pregunto de nuevo, ¿Gengar te quiere como amiga?)

Quiero llorar.

-(Eso supongo.)-Estaba siendo sincera. Gengar era muy dulce y lindo conmigo pero, quizás era porque teníamos algo en común: ambos habíamos sido abandonados por el mismo entrenador. Cuando yo salí del huevo, la primera persona que ví fue a Gengar. Mi primera palabra fue su nombre. Yo...yo no sé que sería de mí si nunca lo hubiese conocido.

-(¿Puedo pedirte un favor?)- No es normal, no lo es. Gallade luce...muy desanimado.

Asentí.

-(Ven a una cita conmigo.)

...

-(¿¡QUÉ!?)

Me encogí de hombros. Aquel grito que Lucario, Zoroark y Gengar habían pegado seguro había sido oído desde el cielo.

Quizás decirle que acepté la cita había sido mala idea. Gengar tiene una mirada y aura sombría. Estoy asustada, jodidamente asustada.

-(¿A qué te refieres con eso Sneasel? ¿Te gusta Gallade?)- Definitivamente fue una mala idea. Sabía que Gengar es posesivo conmigo, porque me cuida y quiere como su mejor amiga (N/A: Inocente..), pero esto ya era demaciado.

-(No me gusta, Gengar.)- Suspiró aliviado.-(Pero, quizás pueda darle una oportunidad.)

-(Oh no, ni te atrevas.)- Momento, ¿dónde están Zoroark y Lucario? Me han dejado sola con este...Oh no, que Gengar no me mire así, por favor...o si no yo...y-yo...

-(G-Gengar...)-Miércoles, está demaciado cerca de mi rostro, que se aparte por favor Arceus, ¡que se aparte! Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de resistir esos impulsos.

-(Oh no Weaville, esa cara linda de perro abandonado que me gusta no te...)

No quise oír más. Alzé mis brazos para tomar de sus mejillas y atraje su rostro hacia el mío.

Esto que acabo de hacer es una locura...Yo...lo hice.

Lo hice. Lo besé para callarle la maldita boca.

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Esto...esto no está bien. Apártate Weaville, apártate. No...no puedo hacerlo, mejor me quedo así un rato más.

Momento, ¿eso que siento en mi cintura son brazos? No siento el suelo, ¿Estoy levitando? Piensa Weaville, piensa.

Me aparté un poco, lo suficiente para abrir los ojos y contemplar la posición en la que estaba. Tal parece que Gengar me sostenía de una manera que le era fácil flotar llevándome consigo. Siento mis mejillas muy calientes, ¿estaré sonrojada? Que Gengar no me vea así, por favor.

-(Y-Yo...)-Genial, este es el mejor momento para sentir un nudo en mi garganta. Gengar trae una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me puso aún más nerviosa.-(G-Gengar...y-yo...)

-(También te quiero, Sneasel...)

No me importaría morir en este segundo. ¿Gengar si me quiere como yo a él?

-(¿De verdad me quieres?)

Por dios, juro que tenía la sonrisa más boba del mundo.

-(¡¿QUE ACASO NO LO HAS OÍDO, SORDA!?)

Esa voz...¿Gallade?

Volteé y lo ví, sonreírme. ¿Acaso...lo había planeado? Miré a Gengar y noté que éste lucía igual de molesto que yo.

-(¿Le damos una paliza, pequeña?)

Asentí.

-(Oigan chicos, debieron ver sus caras, ¡Se veían ridículos! ¿Chicos? ¿P-Por qué sonríen así? Oh no...alejense de mí...¡AUXILIO!)

Se arrepentiría por haber interrumpido aquel bello momento.

...

-(¿S-S-Son pareja?)

Negué mientras tomaba con cuidado la mano de Gengar. Él sonreía de oreja a oreja, de una manera linda y aterradora, ¿ven por qué me gusta? Es tan...Gengar.

Lucario se veía sorprendida.

-(Pero quizás lo seamos pronto.)

Maldigo el sonrojo. Estúpido Gengar. Tonto, tonto, tonto, ¡tonto sonrojo! Mis piernas tiemblan y me siento tensa. Nunca había sentido las mejillas más calientes en mis cinco años de existencia.

-(Está bien, lo apruebo.)- Ruri sonrió, para después mirar sombría a Gengar.-(Si le haces daño juro que te torturaré de las maneras más dolorosas posibles de manera que sea un castigo peor que la muerte.)

Negué con la cabeza, avergonzada.-(¡Lucario!)

Ella se hechó a reír ligeramente.-(Oh vamos, siempre quise decir eso.)

Estoy tan feliz, pero intentaré, por todos los medios, no largarme a llorar como una niña. Voy a llorar, voy a llorar, voy a llorar.

-(¿Weaville? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?)

Rayos, ya lloré.

...

-(¿Qué?)- Frosslass torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto.-(¿Que quieres que haga qué?)

Gengar y yo compartimos miradas un segundo. Sí que estoy enamorada de él. Frosslass estaba impaciente.

-(Solo por unos días, hasta que Zoroark se digne a decirle a Lucario lo que siente.)- Fruncí mi gesto alegre cuando los ojos de Frosslass brillaron cuando Gengar tomó la palabra. No había olvidado que Chandelure había dicho que ambas estabamos enamoradas por el mismo pokémon. Sin embargo defendería lo que es mío. Gengar es mío. Mío, mío, mío.

-(Eh...¿de acuerdo?)- Frosslass sonaba no muy convencida.

Gracias, Frosslass. La abrazé, porque , aunque ambas fueramos rivales en amor, la quería como amigas, a pesar que ella me odie con ganas.

-(Apártate, niña.)

¿Ven a lo que me refería? Solo y espero que el plan funcione. Si Arceus no quiere ayudar a ambos, yo lo haré, digo, el instinto de Arceus no es comparado con el instinto femenino.

...

No me salió tan largo como quería. Lamento la demora, ya que estoy escribiendo otras cosas. Al fin se revela a los otros dos pokémon anónimos, y ya parece ir de pelos con Gengar y Weaville, lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo de la pareja principal.

En cuanto a lo de la propuesta de Swampert, la aceptaré con gusto, solo que aparecerá ocasionalmente.

Gracias por leerme.

Karoru Gengar.


	7. Capítulo 6

N/A: Errr...¿capítulo 6? Hmn...no sé que decir, excepto que Curioso sobrepasó las 550 visitas. Estoy muy feliz y se los debo a ustedes, lectores. Ustedes inspiran a los autores, les dan ganas de no rendirse.

Hemos llegado al arco final de esta historia, supongo, ¿por qué? Porque esta historia es de 10 capítulos. Sin embargo, habrá una secuela y precuela a las que, por el momento, estoy planeando.

Hmn...quise hacer el punto de vista de Lucario, enserio quise pero, si lo hacía el capítulo tendría menos...menos...agh, olvídenlo. Solo es del punto de vista del narrador, solo para que lo sepan.

Y Gatito Lol, Swampert saldrá en la precuela.

Al fic.

Capítulo 6: Los celos siempre funcionan.

...

Era oficial.

Todos ya estaban enterados de la relación de Gengar y Weaville, a solo dos semanas después de su evolución.

Y ahora, el cotilleo de Gengar y Beedrill, siendo Frosslass y Weaville las que le tocaron entrenar. Sí que las batallas entre ellas serían personales.

-(¿Y trataron de tener...ya saben...eso?)

Gengar se ruborizó ante la pregunta. Gallade era tan...Gallade, pero debía entender que eso no se preguntaba.

-(Ehem...no)

-(¿Ella no quiere? ¿Ya se lo preguntaste?)

Ante todas las interrogativas, el pokémon sombra miró a Gardevoir, como si le pidiera ayuda, pero ésta se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que ella quería saber también.

-(No se lo p-planteado. ¡Somos pareja desde hace 5 días y dos horas, Gallade!)- decir que estaba gritando era poco.-(Es demaciado pronto para pensar en eso.)-añadió, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-(¿Y ya hablaste con Frosslass?)-ahora Beedrill tomó la palabra.

-(¿Eh?)

-(¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Chandelure en el antepenúltimo cotilleo?)- Gallade tomó la palabra de nuevo, Gengar negó con la cabeza.

-(No. No lo recuerdo.)

Chandelure aumentó el tamaño de su flama púrpura, de manera que llamó la atención del otro fantasma.

-(Frosslass y Weaville están enamoradas del mismo pokémon.)- Gengar tenía una cara de no entender. Chandelure suspiró frustrado y decidió continuar.-(Y Weaville está enamorada de ti...)

-(Eso significa que Frosslass también.)- Lucario habló, preocupada.-(Ella está coqueteando contigo y tú no estás ni enterado. Weaville se molesta con eso, tiene miedo de que caigas en sus garras.)

-(¿Frosslass tiene garras?)- Gardevoir hizo una bola de sombras y se la lanzó a Gallade por preguntar reveranda tontería.

Zoroark se aguantó las carcajadas al ver a su compañero tipo pelea en el suelo con una cara de estúpido.

-(Ehem...eso yo no lo sabía.)- Bajó sus orejas, avergonzado.-(Hablaré con ella después de esto. Le diré lo que siento por ella.)- todos lo miraron con cara de molestia.-(No malpiensen. Solo la quiero como amiga.)

Zoroark sonrió.-(Ya quiero ver cuando eso pase.)

Empezó a imaginar el apocalipsis. Pokémon salvajes, entrenados y los mismísimos humanos corriendo de la furiosa Frosslass, que con una aura maligna auyentaba a todos. El lugar todo incendiado, Gengar así bien cobarde, corriendo por su vida con Weaville en sus manos. Y se imaginó a sí mismo, disfrazado de Super Zoroark y su ayudante estúpido "Robin Gallade" que irían a derrotar a la malvada fantasma. También imaginó a su dulce Lucario, a su lado, preocupada, diciéndole que fuera con cuidado. En su mente se veía como él la tomaba de la cintura, acercaba ambos cuerpos. La chica cerrando los ojos mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Zoroark y...

-(Lo hemos perdido...)-Bisharp agitaba la mano delante del rostro babeante de Zoroark, que hacía raro gestos con sus labios.-(¿Alguien le ayuda?)

Espeon sonrió maliciosa. Lucario sintió una gota recorrer su frente.

-(Yo le ayudo.)-La psíquica, se levantó de su asiento y con elegancia se dirigió al de tipo Siniestro, que estaba a unos centímetros del suyo. Al llegar a su lado, su sonrisa pervertida sacó a Lucario de sus casillas. Casi por clarividencia lo supo...

Espeon lo iba a...

-(¡AGH!)

Sip, a darle una nalgada.

Zoroark se puso de pie, asustado y su grito de colegiala se volvió inaudible al escucharse las estruendosas caracajadas de Espeon, que reía sin parar. Gallade se le unió a los pocos segundos.

-(¿Po-por qué hiciste eso?)-rugió, tratando de no lanzarsele a la psíquica encima.

-(Estabas en tu mundo, pensando en las aventuras del héroe Súper Zoroark.)

Y todos se hecharon a reír, inclusive Bisharp, que solo casi nunca lo hacía. Zoroark se ruborizaba de pena e ira. Esa maldita...

-(¡Y-YA BASTA!)-gimoteó, irritado. Todos callaron al verlo, estaba con una aura sombría y sus ojos estaban envueltos en fuego.

-(Soy tan sexy cuando me cago de miedo.)

-(No empieces de nuevo, Gallade.)

Umbreon negó con la cabeza, avergonzado se sí mismo.-(Lo siento, Zoroark. Al menos no imaginaste algo bochornoso.)

Espeon aumentó su sonrisa.-(Oh, claro que sí lo hizo. Él...)

Cayó desmayada ante una Tijera X momentánea, cortesía de Beedrill. Todos miraron al Bicho pacifista con sorpresa, que respiraba agitadamente.

-(No es lindo que se cuenten los secretos ajenos.)

Umbreon asintió, socorriendo a su novia, que parecía ida.

...Mientras tanto, en el entrenamiento...

-¡Bola de sombras Frosslass!

-¡Intententa destruírla con garra umbría!

Weaville y Frosslass peleaban con todo, la fantasma estaba resentida, ¿por qué? Por el amor no correspondido y Weaville, aunque intentaba negarlo, peleaba por defender lo que era suyo y no por protegerse de los ataques de Frosslass.

La estrategia de su entrenadora funcionó. La bola de sombras fue partida a la mitad con garra umbría.

-(Deja ya esto, Frosslass. No pelees con tanta fuerza, que te vas a cansar.)

-(¿Quién te crees para decirme qué hacer?)- el tono que daba era de ira, pero ocultaba tristeza, humillación.-(Me arrebataste a lo que amaba, lo que era mío, me arrebataste a Gengar.)

-(No es tuyo. Es mío.)-Weaville gruñó. Sus pensamientos dulces y pacíficos se veían envueltos en otros, que no le permitían concentrarse. Unos malos.-(Gengar es mío. Mío, mío, mío, mío. Mío. Y deberías aceptarlo de una buena vez.)

-(¿Aceptarlo? Buen chiste, chaparra. No sé que vió en ti.)

Su corazón frágil de bondad se rompió con eso.

Los orbes de Weaville se abrieron de manera exagerada de repente. Su mente perdió consiencia y sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó hacia Frosslass con garra umbría.

-(¡GENGAR ES MÍO, MALDITA!)

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, estaba arañandola con fiereza y desesperación. Frosslass comenzó a gemir y gritar, intentando defenderse, más no podía. Su entrenadora pidió que se calmara pero, eso no parecía funcionar.

-(¡NO... LO... TOQUES... NO... LO... MIRES... NO... LE... HABLES... EL... ES... MÍO!)- dando palabra por arañazo, decía. Frosslass gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie parecía escucharla. Pobrecita, parecía sufrir mucho.

Su entrenador fue rápidamente por los otros pokémon mientras Weaville y Frosslass seguían peleando.

Por pura suerte, Frosslass había logrado liberarse de Weaville y se apartó, muy malherida.

-(Je, eres una tipo siniestro, me esperaba esto de tí.)- un gruñido ronco salió de los labios de Weaville. No lucía contenta. No, para nada.-(Con esa actitud de perros, Gengar te dejará y estará conmigo. Y no sabes cono amaré ese día.)

Tenía un tic en el ojo, eso estaba seguro. El aura malvada de Weaville se incrementó y su entrenadora estaba muy asustada como para intentar detenerla. Conocía a Weaville a la perfección, incluso conocía esa faceta oscura...sabía que provocarla era como pedir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-(Será mejor que te calles...)- le advirtió Weaville, tratando de controlarse.

-(¿Y si no quiero?)- quizás estaba herida, y al tanto de la situación pero tenía orgullo e ira que eran más enormes que su razonamiento.-(¿Qué vas a hacerme, Sneasel?)

Gruñó. Su cordura se iba. Se estaba yéndo, se marchaba para no querer volver. Paso a paso, se acercaba a Frosslass que soltó un chasquido y se puso en una débil posición de defensa.

Envolvió ambas manos en metal. Estaba dispuesta a usar Garra Matetálica -o Garra Metal, como quieran decirle- hasta matarla. Frosslass sonrió débilmente, para mirarla retadoramente.

-(Hazlo, quiero verte intentar eliminarte.)- tosió, para después crear lentamente un lanzamiento concentrado, que después de mucho esfuerzo, Gengar le enseñó. Recordó ese momento en su mente y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, en ese tiempo, Sneasel estaba viendo la escena, con una sonrisa en los ojos. En esos tiempos donde la atención del fantasma era toda suya, en esos tiempos cuando antes eran...novios.

¿Por qué Weaville nunca se puso celosa de Frosslass antes, cuando ella misma moría de celos cuando ellos dos se hablaban?

Quizás quería demaciado a Gengar para desearle su felicidad con otra persona.

Pero, ¿por qué ella no? ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, pero ahora con más fluidez. Weaville traía un rostro neutro, pero sus orbes lucían llorosos.

Dolía. Realmente dolía.

Un lanzamiento concentrado era mortal para una Weaville y más si era de defensa baja -Weaville era de naturaleza solitaria,- y el ataque le quitaría a Frosslass toda su energía.

Ambas acabarían derrotadas.

-(¿Esto terminará aquí?)

Weaville asintió.

-(¿Vas a ceder?)

Frosslass negó.

-(Que así sea.)

Ambas atacaron y, su entrenador justamente había llegado junto a los demás pokémon, para ver a ambas pokémon dar un paso hacia el suicidio.

Gengar fue el único que alcanzó a tratar de reaccionar.

-(¡WEAV...!)

Una explosión resonó en el lugar.

Frosslass y Weaville estaban en el suelo, ambas heridas de gravedad. Weaville tosía sangre y su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y cortadas y Frosslass no era la excepción. Sin embargo. la siniestro estaba inconsciente y la fantasma no, aunque parecía ir por el mismo camino.

-"Que triste..."-pensó Frosslass, tristemente-"Gengar gritó el nombre de Weaville...y no el mío..."

Observó al fantasma correr hacia su rival y se sintió débil, mucho más. Si, Weaville se lo había arrebatado, le había quitado lo único que había llegado a amar más que a su vida misma.

Weaville le había quitado a Gengar.

Antes de quedar inconsiente, sintió unos brazos rodearla y unas lágrimas en su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, pensando que era su entrenador.

No era así.

-(Resiste pequeña idiota, no te atrevas a dejarme con este pando de imbéciles...)

Frosslass se sentía confundida.

-(¿Bi...Bisharp?)

Y cayó demayada, no había podido más.

...

Muajaja, suspenso.

Capítulo raro, bastante extraño XD. Espero y les haya gustado y dejen reviews, plis. Me gusta saber lo que piensan de la historia.

Comenten por favor, o si no dejaré la historia hasta aquí. Karoru Gengar se siente muy sola.

Nos leemos luego.

Karoru Gengar.


	8. Capítulo 7

N/A: Ahora sí que me tardé un montón, lo sé. No es necesario que me lo digan, yo lo sé.

Ay, estaba medio bloqueada, pero bueno, aquí estamos. Continuando y avanzando.

Ya salió la precuela, ya salió. XD.

Por cierto, ¿piensan que Bisharp y Frosslass...? Yo ni lo tenía planeado. Pero bueno...me dí cuenta que si parecía ejem...idiotizado por ella.

Me siento triste, lamento tardar tanto pero además ya entré a la preparatoria y no es sencillo. Tengo que estar estudie y estudie sin parar.

Okey, al capítulo, que sé que llevan rato esperándolo.

"Bla Bla" -Diálogo. Nuevo diálogo. Me cansé de los paréntesis, sinceramente.

Este es el capítulo menos irrelevante de todos, así que...You know what I mean XD

Capítulo 7: Un duro despertar.

...

Llevan dos semanas, dos semanas en los que todos están sumidos en desesperación. El lanzamiento concentrado de Frosslass le había dado a Weaville más duro de lo que habían pensado y la garra de metal había al parecer rasgado la fantasmal piel de Frosslass.

Beedrill y Bisharp visitaban a Frosslass diaramente. La abeja tenía miedo de perder a otra persona, Buterfree ya había pasado por eso. Accidentalmente, él mismo se había excedido con sus ataques y su esposa no había sobrevivido. Bisharp estaba ahí porque Frosslass era su mejor amiga y bueno...se sentía ligeramente atraído hacia ella. LIGERAMENTE.

Y Weaville, pobrecita. Gengar estaba acosándo su espacio personal estando inconsciente y Zoroark estaba impotente, observando a Lucario llorar en su hombro, abrazada a él con toda su fuerza.

Ambas estaban muy graves.

La entrenadora estaba desolada, gritando el nombre de la pokémon, aquella niña que la había ayudado a ser quien era ahora. Su pequeña estaba grave. Se abrazó a su Gengar y él correspondió al abrazo, llorando por igual.

Chandelure y Umbreon se miraban fijamente, mientras Gallade estaba súbitamente sonrojado, ¿por qué? Gardevoir estaba abrazada a él, y mierda, su cuerpo estaba pegado al de ella. Pervert Gallade.

Otras dos semanas pasaron.

...Todo seguía igual y ambos entrenadores se negaban a dejar a sus pokémon solos, no señor.

Weaville, por fin accedió a mover una de sus garras y llamar a Gengar de vez en cuando en sueños pero Frosslass no parecía avanzar en nada...

Otra semana y Weaville ya estaba en un coma ligero pero Frosslass aún no seguía.

-"¿Pero qué...?"

Y Weaville despertó en la siguiente semana, hecha un ovillo de confusión. Sacudió su cabeza, mareada y Gengar la recibió con un abrazo axfisiante. La chica soltó un quejido para después ser besada por el fantasma en los labios, un beso apasionado pero a la vez casto.

Fue recibida con la noticia de que había estado en coma aproximadamente un mes y que Frosslass estaba igual que ella.

La siniestro estaba en pánico, su ira había costado la salud se su compañera. Gengar estaba a su lado, al menos.

Había pasado otra semana y Frosslass no mejoraba. Bisharp estaba demente, más de una vez había tratado de aniquilar a Weaville con Guillotina pero Gengar siempre lo dejaba K.O con Lanzamiento concentrado.

Otra semana y Beedrill ya no sabía que hacer, la gran paciencia del bicho se fue por el caño y había empezado a hacer algo impropio de sí: Contar las verdades que sus amigos le habían dicho tiempo atrás.

-"Cojones, estoy harto."-había dicho esa vez, impaciente.-"Weaville, a Gengar le gustabas desde hace mucho. Chandelure le tiene miedo a los pokémuñecos. A Bisharp no le gusta que lo vean bailar ballet cuando nadie lo ve."-todos se le quedaron mirando y Weaville se sintió aliviada al saber que no era la única al haber descubierto a Bisharp haciendo eso.-"Lucario, le gustas a..."

El lanzallamas que Zoroark le había dado -enseñado por MT,- lo había dejado K.O antes de que revelara cierto secretillo enfrente de todos.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-Lucario preguntó ignorante. Zoroark la abrazó por los hombros, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-"Ignóralo..."

-"Ok..."

Otra semana y ya todo era una rutina. Frosslass ya había sido confirmada como Muerta en vida pero su entrenador aún no se rendía.

-Yo sé que puede...yo lo sé...

-"Lo siento..."

Weaville se sentía jodidamente culpable, y lo que decía Gallade no ayudaba en nada.

-"Es que no sé cómo ambas sexys pokémon pudieron fijarse en alguien tan lame botas como Gengar..."

Una garra umbría siempre lo mandaba al infierno, cortesía de Gengar.

Otra semana y ya no había esperanza. Lucario aún seguía llorando y Zoroark tenía que lidiar con ella. Es decir, con todos los llorones de allí.

Otra semana más y descubrieron a Bisharp declarársele su amor a la fantasma de hielo y el cómo apretaba los párpados en respuesta y su boca se fruncía, intentando hablar.

Fue un momento de cursilería, donde todos dijeron que la querían, incapaces de saber que la chica estaba inmersa en una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que la incluía a ella y a Bisharp muerto.

Las lágrimas que tenía en el sueño eran tan reales, solo podía apreciarse a ella llorar, abrazada al cuerpo de su amigo metálico.

-"Por favor, despierta. Me acabas de decir que me amas...Bisharp, despierta."-Frosslass parecía fuera de sí.-"Acabo de ver que al fin alguien me ama...Sniff...eres un idiota...mi mejor amigo...no puedes irte así...¡NO PUEDES!"

Y ahí fue que empezó a oír voces, voces que pedían que despertara.

"Despieta Frosslass..."

-"¿Gardevoir?"

"Cabeza hueca, no nos dejes así..."

-"¿Beedrill?"

"Nos preocupamos por tí..."

-"¿Umbreon? ¿Qué corchos está...?"

"Llevas mucho tiempo dormida..."

-"¿Gallade?¿Acaso habré...?"

"Te necesitamos..."

-"¿Chandelure? ¿Por qué los...?"

"Te queremos, amiga..."

-"¿Espeon? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Despierta, por favor..."

-"¿Lucario? Esto se está poniendo raro..."

"Tsk, ¿me ven a mí diciendo algo lindo hacia la bola de manteca? ¡Okey, lo admito! Me importas, Frosslass. Te aprecio aunque seas un grano en el culo."

Una sonrisa apareció.

-"Típico Zoroark..."

"Frosslass, te necesitamos despierta..."

La voz de Gengar. La chica sintió su corazón detenerse casi. La voz del fantasma preocupada por ella la hacía sentirse bien. Una calidez bastante linda.

Weaville era una jodida suertuda. Gengar la merecía.

"Y-Yo...Lo siento, Frosslass...Yo quisiera disculparme como se debe...lamento arrebatárte lo que más quería...y desearía que fueramos amigas..."-la voz de Weaville era tierna y sincera.-"Por favor, despierta..."

La fantasma sonrió. Eso lucía tan real. Casi parecía que soñaba. Sostuvo el cuerpo de Bisharp y le dió un suave beso en la cabeza, con cuidado de no herirse con la parte filosa de ésta.

"Frosslass...me gustas mucho y quisiera..."

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Observó el cuerpo de su amigo, pero éste seguía sin dar señales de vida.

"Quisiera saber tu respuesta..."

Y supo entonces que estaba soñando.

...

Bisharp abrazaba la cabeza de Frosslass en su pecho. Estaba sentado en la cama de la fantasma y todos estab allí, los pokémon y los dos entrenadores. Bisharp se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no por nada era el más rudo de los doce, no por nada...

Sin embargo, fracasó y una lágrima rebelde descendió por su pequeña mejilla.

Curiosamente, en ese momentó sintió el cuerpo de Frosslass temblar.

-"¡Fro-Frosslass!"

Y todos entraron en júbilo al ver a la fantasma abrir sus ojos lentamente, en los brazos del siniestro y acero.

...

Agh, suspenso. Al fin terminé esta cosa.

Mi table falla y cada palabra tenía por lo menos un error, estuve horas editando y sé que aún así hay errores fotográficos. Lo siento.

Como ya dije, hay precuela. Su nombre es Soledad y salió hace Uhhh...

Gatito lol, sé feliz, salió a luz tu solicitud.

¡Terminaré todas mis historias, I swear!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	9. Capítulo 8

N/A: Ji, ji, ji. Ya saben, este es el capítulo 8 de Curioso. Estamos en el Arco final, amigos. Arco final, final y final. Agh, me gusta escribir esta pupa de historia y no me imagino el terminarlo. Es decir, yo casi nunca termino auna historia, sin embargo, haré una excepción. Ésta es una gran excepción. Ay, adoro sus reviews. Cada rato estoy leyéndolos como loca y siempre, siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes lectores, ustedes que me hacen sentir feliz y me dan más ganas de continuar.

Éste capítulo es del punto de vista de Frosslass o PoV, como quieran decirle.

Capítulo 8: Copas de más.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si así fuera, la pokéfilia sería ética...

...

Estoy confundida.

Siento mi cabeza doler. Bisharp me sonríe con ternura mientras nuestras manos están en contacto. Mi rostro está caliente, lo admito pero, hay algo que me molesta, que me irrita y no sé que es.

-"Ay Frosslass, temí que me dejaras con ésa bola de imbéciles."

Fruncí el ceño ante la imagen que había enfrente. Weaville estaba ebria por haber tomado de una botella de Whisky que beben los humanos y estaba descaradamente diciendo cosas desvergonzadas a Gengar, quien estaba rojo a más no poder, manteniendo su auro control a flote. Gallade también estaba ebrio y estaba besuqueándose con Gardevoir al fin y ella no ponía resistencia alguna, es más, era ella quien le hechaba lengua al asunto, sabiendo de la posible resaca del idiota. Beedrill estaba dormido, acostado jundo a Chandelure de una manera...bastante comprometedora. Zoroark y Lucario estaban conversando animadamente, al parecer estaban al fin poniendo de su parte, haciendo las paces. Espeon y Umbreon se habían ido a...hacer huevos, cosa que Gengar y Weavile posiblemente harían pronto.

-"Fóllame."

-"¿W-Weavile? Me estás asustando, chava"

-"Ay Gengar, no me digas que no quieres tener huevos con semejante belleza tropical."-Weavile se manoseó a sí misma, bastante...¿seductora? Vi al fantasma por el cual había estado suspirando desde...toda mi vida morder su fino labio, nervioso.

-"Admito que, la idea me resulta muy tentadora, pero..."- se interrumpió, buscando las palabras correctas.-"Y-Yo quisiera que estuvieras consciente cuando...cuando lo hagamos."-ella lo miró sin entender.-"Quiero decir...que no me gustaría que despertaras sin recordarlo... ejem... y-yo... tú sabes..."

La chica sonrió con sorna.

-"...Es porque ese hijo de perra que tuvimos como entrenador me violó y me arrebató la virginidad, ¿cierto?"

Oh...eso yo no lo sabía...¿debería decirlo para el cotillón de Beedrill y Gengar?

-"Ejem...¿sí?"

-"Ay cariño, si es por eso, no te preocupes. Solo viólame..."

Y Gengar se le tiró encima. Bisharp estaba escéptico, negando con la cabeza. Parecía pensativo.

-"Frosslass..."

-"¿Hm?"

-"¿Por qué...Por qué despertaste?"

...¿Qué?

-"Me refiero a que no lo habías hecho por dos meses y después, de la nada...lo hiciste."

Sus palabras me pusieron nerviosa. Quizás fue por la confesión que había escuchado en sueños o por haberme dado cuenta de que había estado soñando.

Bisharp...¿por qué me confundes así?

-"Hmn...no lo sé."

Fui sincera y no me sorprendió la descepción que cruzó por sus ojos. Lo siento, amigo.

Observé a Gengar, que estaba lamiendo las garras de Weavile con lujuria, mientras ella soltaba jadeos en respuesta. Par de idiotas.

Estoy celosa de esos idiotas.

-"Frosslass...quisiera...quisiera decirte algo..."

Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Frosslass, rápido, dí algo.

-"¿E-Eh?"-mierda, estoy nerviosa.-"¿Qué qui-quieres decirme?"-mi voz suena débil y entrecortada.

-"¿Aún te gusta Gengar?"

Pregunta del millón de dólares.

Observé al fantasma otra vez, que estaba siendo manoseado por la siniestro. Manos sueltas haciendo de las suyas. Jamás habia llegado tan lejos con Gengar, sólo unos cuantos veces nos habíamos besado y nada más.

Ahora que veo a Bisharp, me pregunto a qué sabrán sus labios. No Frosslass, eso es estúpido.

-"Aún me gusta, lo admito."

-"Oh..."

-"...pero estoy decidida a no amarlo."

Espero y hacer lo correcto. Tomé a mi Bisharp de las manos y le dediqué la mejor sonrisa de mis reservas. Él me imitó, sonriendo también.

No sé por qué, pero quiero besarlo. ¿Estará bien si lo hago?

Me acerqué a su rostro y ladeé la cabeza un poco. Le tengo pánico a la cosa filosa de su cabeza, me da miedo llegar a cortarme con ella. Lo veo sonrojarse un poco y eso ya es una victoria.

-"Fross-Fross..."

No puede hablar, ¿tan nerviosa lo pongo?

-"¿Sí?"

-"Estás muy cerca...¿no lo crees?"

Mi sonrisa se amplió. Quiero besarlo enserio. No sé por qué pero...solo quiero y ya. Me comformé en el sueño pero aquí, en la vida real no lo haré. Anhelo un toque de labios y me vale una pironga que me digan niñita por eso. Vale la pena.

-"Ese es el punto."

Y nuestros labios están por rozarse. Ninguno se atreve a terminar con esto. El miedo me atacó al último momento.

A ver, respira y muévete más para al...

-"¡Ah!"

¿Pero qué dian...?

Mierda.

Gengar tenía que interrumpir el momento haciendo gemir a Weavile. Parece uno de esos acosadores sexuales que no se van hasta conseguir lo que desean, en este caso Weavile.

-"¡HAZLO EN OTRO PUTO CUARTO, IMBÉCIL!"

Bisharp explotó en su tsunderismo (?).

Gengar nos miró, al parecer reaccionando y con una mueca claramente apenada cargó a su novia entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Estúpido Bisharp..."

-"¡ESTÚPIDO LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE!"

Cuando el fantasma desapareció de la puerta, Bisharp suspiró enojado, como si el haber perdido la oportunidad de un beso mío fuera el fin del mundo. Ay Bisharp, eres una ternura...

-"Eh...¿perdona?"

Y todavía tenía que disculparse por su arrebato de groserías. Algo se le pegó de nuestro entrenador: las malas palabras. Es tan achuchable, por eso lo quiero.

-"No hay problema."-le contesté con una mirada de ternura sincera.-"Tengo sueño, por lo que buscaré a nuestro entrenador para..."

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura fantasmal, descolocándome por completo. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada. No quería verlo sonreírme, me desmayaría sin duda.

-"Bi...Bisharp..."-no sé por qué dije su nombre.

-"Quisiera saber tu respuesta..."

Suspiré con pesadez.

-"Está bien. Tú...eh... también me gustas..."

Sonreí aún más. Noté una de sus manos abandonar mi cuerpo, dirigiéndose a mi mentón. Al llegar a su destino, me obligó sutilmente a encarar a mi amigo.

-"¿Podría eh...besarte?"

Qué tímido se pone a veces. Actúa como si fuera inalcanzable para él.

-"A...Adelante."

Ahora fue él quien comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos. Mi rostro ya rosado ahora parecía rojo. Cerré los párpados como acto reflejo y sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro. Era un aroma metálico y frío el que me embriagaba, pero, se sentía cálido.

Casi lo siento, puedo saborearlo. Puedo saborear casi aquellos labios de mi amigo sobre los míos.

-"¡¿BISHARP!? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS GALLETAS!?"

Nos separamos de nuevo, para ver a Weavile en pánico. A su espaldas, a unos cuantos metros , Gengar le miraba el trasero con sus ojos nublados de lujuria.

-"N-No lo sé..."

Y lo vi aguantándo su furia por no herir a la novia de Gengar. La chica me sonrió pícara y se dirigió a su novio.

-"No hay galletas, Gengar."

-"Nah, no importa. Puedo saborearte a tí, pequeña."

Y lo noté. Gengar también estaba ebrio ahora.

-"¡YAHOO! Sexo desenfrenado humano, ¡allá voy!"

Dió un paso, tropezó y cayó al suelo, luego se levantó como si nada y se dirigió a donde estaba Gengar.

¿Cómo podrían tener sexo si ambos eran...? Eh... ¿Qué? Agh, son novios, lo solucionarán.

-"¿Qué es sexo?"

Bendita sea tu inociencia Bisharp.

-"Nada, mejor ya me voy a dormir."

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió. Se había puesto en faceta "vete a la mierda, mundo".

Dado a las interrupciones anteriores me conformé con robarle en ese momento un pequeño beso en los labios, cuidándo de no lastimarme con su cabeza. Fue casto y de unos segundos. Sus labios saben a metal y a pesar de que odio el metal, me gustó aquel sabor.

-"Buenas noches, Bisharp."

-"Bue...Buenas..."

Solté una risita y me alejé a saltitos de aquél cuarto. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Ruri, que reía como maniática. Zoroark y ella estaban ebrios también, le reprocharé a los dos humanos tortolos que cuiden donde dejan sus cosas.

Planeaba dejarlos en paz, pero no me esperé que Lucario atrajera al más alto de los hombros y lo atrajera hacia él para un darle un beso. Y me descolocó totalmente que él le correspondiera.

Seguro y estoy imaginándolo. Descansaré un poco.

Sí eso haré. Quizás y me sirva para pensar en lo que realmente siento por Bisharp.

Sólo espero que no sea amor.

...

Agh, que hueva. Son las 9:30 en mi país, o sea, Mexico lindo y debo despertarme a las 5:30. Espero y les guste. Es una compensación por estar un mes sin actualizar. Perdonen en serio.

ATTE: Karoru Gengar


	10. Capítulo 9

N/A: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Esta vez sí que me tardé. No necesito ser una genio para saberlo.

Un mes sin actualizar y me vuelvo loca, es decir, tenía la idea del capítulo pero no podía plasmarla bien. Decía algo como "Esto está mal", "¡que asco de cap!", "necesito ayuda psicológica por reverenda porquería de cap", cosas así.

Ahora, aquí, mis queridos pokémon quieren decir unas cuantas palabras.

...

Nah, que no hablen. Su contrato es indestructible.

Weavile:...ni pelas, ya hablé.

...Okey, solo ella, porque es mi hielo favorita. Frosslass, no te pongas celosa.

Intenté hacer que Gengar y Weaville -Sneasel aún todavía porque no puede evolucionar.- tuvieran huevos en el rojo fuego, pero el cuidador decía que eran buenos amigos y que se la pasaban juntos solamente. ¿Sneasel te mandó a la Friendzone, Gengar?

Gengar:...maldita.

Dedicado a SnowDreams especialmente.

Al capítulo 9 se ha dicho.

Ahora le toca a...Gallade. Gallade PoV.

Capítulo 9: ¿Padre? ¿Yo seré padre...?

PD: ¡Gracias a todos por las mil visitas!

...

¿Qué rayos pasó ayer?

Esto no me lo creo...no, sencillamente. No me creo estar en la misma cama que Gardevoir, para nada.

No recuerdo absolutamente nada y quisiera saber qué ocurrió.

Lo único se me viene a la mente fue a los dos humanos conversar antes de salir a una cita y dejarnos en la casa de mi entrenadora, que estaba situada en Ciudad Engobe. También recuerdo a Espeon y a Umbreon besarse, a Weavile mostarnos una botellas de "Whisky" según la botella y que comenzamos a beber, lo demás está borroso. Sólo me viene unas cuantas imágenes más que más que comprometedoras, rezo por que sean solo imaginaciones mías. Peor que cuando me puse a bailar el tubo. Mucho peor.

Me levanté de la cama y me dolió la cabeza. Tambaleé y casi me caí del suelo pero bueno, esto es como lidiar el estado de confusión de un Supersónico o un Rayo Confuso. Casi peor, casi.

Al salir de una de las cientos de habitaciones de aquella casa me hallé una escena graciosa: Gengar y Weaville parecían estar discutiendo animadamente. Entonces, la visión de Gengar y Weavile haciendo cosas no aptas para Ralts era solo eso, una visión.

-"Ojalá y pudieramos poner huevos."-oí a Gengar y casi estallo a carcajadas. Me imagino a Gengar jugando a la pelota con su Gastly. Ja, ja, ja, me cago de risa...

Dejé a esos tórtolos de lado, me vale pironga que se cojan de una manera pokémon. Los dos que si me preocupan son las evoluciones de Eevee. Esos dos son tal para cual y más de una vez han tenido huevos que terminaron en la guardería. Somos doce y nuestros entrenadores dicen que ya tienen suficiente con nosotros. Si ajá, nosotros somos los que les ayudamos. Humanos idiotas y adorables.

Mi vista ahora se enfocó en Lucario. Estaba despierta. Zoroark, en sueños, estaba abrazándola con fuerza, sin dejarla ir. Estaba sonrojada, lo noté fácilmente.

Ella me miró y le pregunté telepáticamente si la ayudaba. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ahora termina que todos son pareja excepto yo y Gardevoir. Que pendejada.

Beedrill estaba abrazado a Chandelure de una manera bastante comprometedora. Ya sabía yo que eran Gays. Ok no, me pasé. Siempre respeté la memoria de Butterfree, es mejor no bromear sobre Beedrill, él si que sufrió mucho con lo de la muerte de ella. Qué lástima me da, yo ya me habría suicidado sin duda. Él es más maduro que todos nosotros y por eso lo admiro.

Ah...me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

Soy tan estupendamente sexy cuando mi cabeza duele, ¿lo sabían? Yo sí.

¡Todo el mundo sabe la magnificencia del asombroso Yo! O eso espero.

-"Ea, Gallade..."

¿Huh? Mi entrenadora está hablando con Espeon y Umbreon, haciéndome señas para que me acerque a ellos.

-"¡Encontramos un huevo en tu habitación, la que compartías con Gardevoir!"

Eso no suena bien... ¡no suena bien para nada!

-"Ea, picarón~"

No es tiempo de tus 'picarón~', Espeon. Da gracias que somos del mismo bando o te la hubiera aplicado con garra umbría, zorra.

-"Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad, Gallade?"

Negué con la cabeza, aunque realmente sabía el significado. La verdad es que estoy consciente de que suelo hacer estupideces, pero en realidad soy muy listo y tengo esos arrebatos que hacen que los demás piensen eso a veces.

-"Ea, Gallade. Eres un idiota de remate."

Claro que este día no era uno de esos.

-"Solo explícate y ya. No hagas tanto alboroto."

...Silencio. Podría jurar que este silencio me come por dentro con una jodida madre. Estoy nervioso.

...¿Sabían que soy tan sexy cuando me pongo nervioso? No Gallade, concéntrate.

-"El huevo es tuyo."

Ejem... ¿qué?

Umbreon pareció descubrir mi incredulidad por mi cara desencajada, por lo que decidió continuar.

A todo esto... ¿sabían que soy tan sexy cuando...? Mierda Gallade, debes dejar de ser tan sexy.

-"No es un huevo de Eevee, yo y Espeon no llegamos tan lejos antier."

-"¿Antier?"- No pude evitar respingar de sorpresa, ¿había dormido dos días?

-"Sí, exacto. A todo esto, tú, Gardevoir, Gengar y Weavile no fueron los puros y hicieron eh... eso."

-"Ea, cariño, ¿y cómo pudieron Weavile y Gengar tener relaciones?"

Umbreon sólo negó con la cabeza. Eso lo dejaremos para el cotillón de Gengar y Beedrill, ¡muero de emoción!

Pero, por ahora, a lo importante.

-"Dado a que Weavile y Gengar no pueden tener hijos, tú y Gallade son los padres por ende."

Mierda.

-"¿Están seguros ambos?"

-"Sí Gallade, es un huevo de Ralts."

Entonces eso significa dos cosas:

Uno: Yo y Gardevoir perdimos la inocencia hace dos días. Sí, era virgen, ¿hay algún problema con eso? Y considerando que Gardevoir la conocía desde que era un huevo y nunca la dejé sola con tipos deplorables, ella también.

Dos: Seremos padres por aquel error. Ese es el mayor causante de mis nervios. Espeon y Umbreon eran buenos padres con sus Eevees, pero, ¿qué tal si yo no? ¿Y si el Ralts que irá a salir me odia por ser tan asombrosamente sexy? ¿¡Qué es lo que haría entonces!?

Ay, no lo sé.

-"Ea, mira el lado bueno de todo esto, Gallade."-Espeon me sonrió con ternura.-"Por este niño podrás acercarte a tu chica sin que te rechaze cuando se entere por obligación."

Umbreon soltó una risita y abrazó a la psíquica con una de sus patitas.

-"Eso no ayuda, cariño."

-"Ea, lo sé. Sólo... quería decirlo."

Otra vez, ¡mierda!

A todo esto... ¿cómo se lo explicaré a Gardevoir?

...

Esto está tan corto, pero al menos me salió bien. O eso creo.

Espero y aún estén fijaditos en la historia. Lamento si hay horrores ortográficos, aún no mejoro con esto, he he he.

Próximo Capítulo al fin un PoV de Lucario.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
